winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nadie nos podrá atrapar
Nadie nos podra atrapar (Atrápanos si Puedes en España, Catch Us If You Can en Inglés y Prova A Prenderci en Italia) es una canción de Winx Club en Concierto acerca de las Vacaciones. También aparece en el episodio El Círculo Blanco de la 4ª Temporada. Es interpretada por Elisa Rosselli en el doblaje italiano e inglés y por Rebeca Aponte en el doblaje latinoamericano. Letra |-|Español Latino= Vengan chicas Nos divertiremos todo el día Haremos lo que sea en la ciudad No te niegues, yo se que lo quieres Vamos ya, es hora de portarse mal Hoy la ciudad es nuestra Es solo un día de fiesta Nadie nos podrá atrapar (Shalalala oh shalalala) Oh oh Nadie nos podrá atrapar Ah ah |-|Español de España= SOS Una pausa en las tareas quiero En la escuela pueden seguir esperando Fiesta, fiesta... Ahora voy a divertirme...irme Con amigas, sol y sin pensar en nada Ven conmigo, yo sé lo que tú quieres No digas no, no es pecado lo que es divertido. Iremos por el centro Estamos ya de vacaciones Atrápanos si puedes (shalala oh shalalala) Iremos a una fiesta Y nadie nos podrá parar Mañana lo que será-a-a ooh ohh shalalalala ooh ohh shalalalala ooh ohh Atrápanos si puedes-e-es SOS The game is over Esto es un lío-o-o Te prometo que no lo haremos más Pero porque Todo lo bueno tiene que acabarse Somos jovénes y estamos listas ya Sabes que siempre estamos unidas Lo que queremos, es solo divertirnos Iremos por el centro Estamos ya de vacaciones Atrápanos si puedes (shalala oh shalalala) Iremos a una fiesta Y nadie nos podrá parar Mañana lo que será-a-a ooh ohh shalalalala ooh ohh shalalalala ooh ohh Atrápanos si puedes-e-es Iremos por el centro Estamos ya de vacaciones Atrápanos si puedes (shalala oh shalalala) Iremos a una fiesta Y nadie nos podrá parar Mañana lo que será-a-a ooh ohh shalalalala ooh ohh shalalalala ooh ohh Atrápanos si puedes-e-es |-|Inglés= Mayday mayday I think I need a break from books and homework So the school can wait, they won't miss us today Big time, big time We're gonna hang around all day long, day long And do whatever we like, we'll hit the town Don't they know I know you wanna do it Come with me it's fun to be a little naughty Today we're going downtown It's just a little holiday Try and catch us if you can Tomorrow I'll be a good girl Tomorrow I'll be the best I can So I hope you will understand Whoa oh sha la la la la Whoa oh sha la la la la Whoa oh catch us if you can Mayday, mayday The game is over I think we are in trouble Oh-oh Yes we promise you we won't do this again Why must good things come to an end And won't you please have mercy? We're young, we're free, we're full of energy In fact We're the ones you can always count on Anyway you should know nobody's perfect Today we're going downtown It's just a little holiday Try and catch us if you can Tomorrow I'll be a good girl Tomorrow I'll be the best I can So I hope you will understand Oohooh sha la la la la Oohooh sha la la la la Oohooh catch us if you can Today we're going downtown It's just a little holiday Try and catch us if you can Tomorrow I'll be a good girl Tomorrow I'll be the best I can So I hope you will understand Whoa oh sha la la la la Whoa oh sha la la la la Whoa oh catch us if you can |-|Italiano= SOS Qui c'è bisogno di un break e allora chiudi i libri, schiaccia pausa, usciamo un pò niente scuola, parola d'ordine divertimento c'è anche il sole e allora cosa vuoi di più? Non dire no, lo so che vuoi andare vieni con me in fondo cosa c'è di male? Oggi siamo in vacanza facciamo un giro giù in città poi domani si vedrà Un giorno solo per noi da non dimenticare mai prova a prenderci se puoi Who-oh scia-la-la-la-la Who-oh scia-la-la-la-la Prova a prenderci se puoi SOS The game is over, siamo nei guai, nei guai, oh-oh inventare scuse proprio non si può le brave ragazze non fanno queste cose però in fondo puoi contare sempre su di noi lo sai La verità è che volevamo fare per un giorno solo quello che ci pare Oggi siamo in vacanza facciamo un giro giù in città poi domani si vedrà Un giorno solo per noi da non dimenticare mai prova a prenderci se puoi Who-oh scia-la-la-la-la Who-oh scia-la-la-la-la Oggi siamo in vacanza facciamo un giro giù in città poi domani si vedrà Un giorno solo per noi da non dimenticare mai prova a prenderci se puoi Who-oh scia-la-la-la-la Who-oh scia-la-la-la-la Vídeos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px centre|thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:Catch Us If You Can Categoría:Canciones de la 4ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Winx Club en Concierto Categoría:4ª Temporada